The present invention is drawn to a process for upgrading hydrocarbon feeds characterized by high levels of sulfur and metals and, more particularly, a process for making anode grade coke for use in the production of electrodes for the aluminum industry.
Heretofore, hydrocarbon feeds characterized by high levels of sulfur and metals have not been successfully processed so as to transform the feeds into products which will produce industrial anode grade coke when subjected to a delayed coking process. Commercial specifications for anode grade calcined coke are as follows: for each metal less than 200 ppm, sulfur 0.4-3 wt.%, ash 0.1-4 wt.%., bulk density 82-92 G/100 CC, apparent density 1.65-1.78 G/CC, real density 2.04-2.07 G/CC, electrical resistivity 0.034-0.042 OHM-INCH and porosity 100-240 MM3/G. Heretofore these specifications have not been obtainable when processing hydrocarbon feeds characterized by high levels of sulfur and metals by conventional, economical processes. Conventional processing of typical refining processes of these hydrocarbon feeds results in higher operating costs and generally the production of products which are predominantly of little value and not suitable for anode grade coke.
Naturally, it is highly desirable to provide a process for upgrading feeds characterized by high levels of sulfur and metals so as to allow for the economical production of petroleum products. The process of the present invention should allow for the economic production of coke suitable for the manufacture of anodes for use in the aluminum industry.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a process for upgrading hydrocarbon feeds characterized by high levels of sulfur and metals.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a process for upgrading hydrocarbon feeds having high levels of sulfur and metals for use in the production of anode grade coke.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.